


Fulfilled

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 300 One-Word Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: set in the undetermined future where Tyler is out on ltir for a concussion (sorry babe), hence the number (pain) scale and meds.The babies are out in the backyard or something because of food safety regulations (even though I think that’s only if it’s for a full-time at-home food business). Or maybe they’re at a sitter’s. I dunno I just wrote this today ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Fulfilled

Jamie comes home to the house smelling like coffee and sugar. It’s almost a regular occurrence, now, for him to come home from practice or a roadie and find the kitchen counters filled with mixing bowls and utensils and baking sheets and bakery boxes, either waiting for their pastries or all stickered up and ready to go. He’s glad Tyler’s found something to occupy himself with during the recovery process, but it’s even better when Tyler bakes something up that they can share with the rest of the guys (or, even better, for Jamie to have all to himself) without getting into too much trouble with the dietician.

Today doesn’t look like one of those days, Jamie laments, seeing all the whipping cream and mascarpone bowls sitting out. He could really get in trouble for eating this. Tyler turns his head for the kiss Jamie presses to his cheek.

“Welcome back, babe. You up for a little taste testing?” Jamie looks at the fork Tyler’s holding out for him and barely holds back a whimper.

“What Lenny doesn’t know won’t kill you,” Tyler cajoles. “One bite isn’t gonna kill you.”

”That’s what you said about you and look where we are.”

”Hey, you won the fucking _jackpot_ with me, bud.”

“Yeah,” Jamie sighs. “I really did, didn’t I?”

”Fucking right,” Tyler says, and waves the fork around a little. “So come on, make sure this tastes bomb-ass so I can get this order fulfilled and out.”

Jamie rolls his eyes and lets Tyler practically shove the fork into his mouth, then proceeds to let out a noise that makes Tyler’s pupils dilate.

Tyler clears his throat. “That good, huh?”

”That’s the second-best thing I’ve had in mouth.”

Tyler looks affronted for all of three seconds until he smirks, incredibly smug. “Yeah,” he purrs. “And how much do you want the _best_ thing?”

Jamie shrugs, acting like the thought doesn’t make a heat curl low in his gut. “Already had it this morning, I don’t know if I want it again so soon.”

Tyler’s face does a weird cross between a pout and a scowl and Jamie tries to keep a straight face but he must be failing because Tyler just scowl harder, his eyebrows crinkling together. Jamie lets his grin break through and presses kisses along Tyler’s brow line until Jamie feels it relax. 

“Number?”

“Bout a five,” Tyler sighs. “Was a seven when I woke up, and I took some meds. Had Alexa read me the recipe instead of looking at it myself, like a good boy.”

“That’s good,” Jamie breathes into Tyler’s temple. “Sorry I couldn’t be here when it was bad.”

“Hey, no,” Tyler protests softly. “You’re the captain, you gotta play. And you’re here now, okay? That’s all that matters.”

Jamie nods, breathing in deeply, hugging Tyler close. “I miss you on the ice,” he murmurs.

“Love you too, sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> set in the undetermined future where Tyler is out on ltir for a concussion (sorry babe), hence the number (pain) scale and meds.
> 
> The babies are out in the backyard or something because of food safety regulations (even though I think that’s only if it’s for a full-time at-home food business). Or maybe they’re at a sitter’s. I dunno I just wrote this today ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
